Hoee! The day Sakura Snapped
by Oyasumi
Summary: Ever notice Sakura's almost always cheerful all the time? Ever wondered why? Here is the truth... Note: this story was scrapped 5 years ago, why the heck did it resurface?
1. Prologue: Be Scared, Be very very scared

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. And I bet you know that already. Besides, I don't think CLAMP will write fanfiction about their own work. 

The Day Sakura Snapped 

by: IcecreammachineVX5 

Prologue: Be scared! Be very very scared! (told from Syaoran's POV) 

I remember it was hot that day, and the kind of heat was one that made you feel sticky all over. Basically, everyone was not feeling too good, and I even remember Eriol had a hard time doing his Cheshire Cat smile, and had to pant in the middle of his insane sorcerer laugh (you know, the one he uses whenever he humiliates me…I swear, one of these days…) which was weird. 

Tomoyo's camera lens kept getting foggy, and it was the first time I ever heard her curse. She gave up cleaning her camera lens every five minutes or so and was unable to capture Sakura on film when she arrived. Ahh…Sakura-chan... 

When Sakura came in the classroom, she wasn't running and yelling "Hoeee!" as usual, instead she had this green tinge on her face, and dragged herself into the classroom muttering "hoee..ee..". 

After that, I couldn't remember much…although I do recall Tomoyo helping her to her seat, and Eriol kept asking her if she felt alright. All she could answer was, yup, you guessed it…"hoee..ee..". 

Then, all I remember is seeing a bright light, hearing yells for help, and a particularly loud "Hoeee!!!". 

Now I'm in the clinic, and I don't know why I'm here. 

~End Prologue~ 


	2. Chap 1: I think I'll pass out for a whil...

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I told you that last chapter. 

The Day Sakura Snapped 

by: IcecreammachineVX5 

Chapter 1: I think I'll just pass out for a while…(told from Tomoyo's POV) 

A million colors dazzled all around me, and strobes of a brilliant white light kept flaring. It was wonderful, albeit making me dizzy. I spun around and around for a while, floating freely through the colors. Then suddenly I remembered I still had to finish my assignment! But then I couldn't find my bag, which I knew I put here somwhere… 

*gasp* I don't have hands! I noticed that because I was reaching under my chair, which seems to be gone too, I don't know why, when I saw I didn't have hands to reach for it! 

*gasp* The bag's not there! Class is gonna start in 5 minutes, and I haven't even finished my assignment, or film Sakura yet! 

*gasp* Oh why is today so bad? Sakura isn't anywhere…and 

*gasp* So is my camera! Waugh! 

*gasp* Okay…Tomoyo…Calm down…Calm down… 

*gasp* I've gasped six times already! 

At this point I am confused beyond reason. So I reach for my quilt inside my shirt that I am currently sewing so maybe I could calm myself down…when 

*gasp* I don't have a shirt! Waugh! I'm naked! …. *looks again* 

*gasp* I don't have a body anyway! ohohohohoho… *reality sinks in* 

*gasp* There's no me! I think I'll pass out for a while.. 

(mysterious voice) : But you are passed out, Tomoyo.. 

Then suddenly everything began to focus, then blur, then focus again, then finally blur, and I heard a familiar voice.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Wake up!" 

There was this dark-haired boy that was holding me, though I really couldn't tell who he was; he was wearing glasses, all I could tell. Besides, my vision was too blurry. Although I could tell he was really happy. 

Then I remembered I was naked.. 

I slapped him. 

Whoa, I must be more powerful than I think…that boy practically flew… 

Ugh..I'm having a headache…wait, I think my vision is clearing… 

Standing up, I surveyed the area, and myself, and figured out that I was in a place that was full of rubble, probably the junkyard out back the school, and that I was wearing my Tomoeda School Uniform. Whew, so I 'am' wearing something… 

Then I remembered. 

"Oh no! Class is gonna start in five minutes!" 

I ran and ran to the classroom, totally forgetting about that dark-haired boy with glasses. 


	3. Chap 2: Smile! Smile!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. How many times must I tell you? *glare* 

A.N. Perhaps the characters are OOC. Tell me what you think. 

And oh, by the way, sorry if the chapters are kinda short. It's all I have to say for the character's POV really. 

The Day Sakura Snapped 

by: IcecreammachineVX5 

Chapter 2: Smile! Smile! (told from Sakura's POV) 

Yesterday I met a really funny man. Actually, I can't quite remember if it really happened… I was talking to a shrink ( Otou-san thought maybe I had a mental problem, being cheerful all the time, but really…) and I remember he diagnosed me with a severe sickness that had a name I couldn't spell ( I think he's a quack, what do you think) and he gave me some pills to take every six hours. I remember how funny he looked when he told me in I think was a fake grave and solemn voice to make me laugh, that I mustn't miss ONE pill after I started taking them otherwise it would be really bad. I took it as a joke…Funny man… 

So to make him happy, I took one pill right there, and entrusted the pills to Kero. Six hours later, I slept, content and happy after another normal sunny day in Tomoeda. 

This morning, I woke up and I wasn't feeling too good. Perhaps it was the spaghetti Touya cooked last night since Otou-san was away on a project…he really doesn't know how to cook…Hmm, thinking about it, spaghetti doesn't have purple sauce, does it? Anyway, I found I finally woke up on time, and since I didn't want to ruin that, I rushed away to school, forgetting to take breakfast (which Touya cooked again, hmm, maybe it was actually good I missed breakfast) and forgetting to feed Kero. 

On the way to school, I couldn't stop thinking I was forgetting something, 

although I couldn't quite remember what…so I just tried to be cheerful as always as I skated to school. 

As I opened the door, I felt like a leprechaun was stuck inside my skull poking my soft brain again and again. But I felt better after Tomoyo and Eriol helped me to my seat. I was barely managing, when suddenly my sweet Syaoran, with his wonderful brown hair, those deep chocolate eyes, and that lovable matching glare and frown of his, asked me in his ever so sweet voice… 

"Sakura…are you okay?" 

And it was then I couldn't remember anymore. All I could recall was that I felt really really hot, and that Eriol had trouble making his Cheshire Cat smile, and Tomoyo was reaching for her bag, apparently she forgot to do her homework… 

Now I'm sitting in the middle of rubble encased within four battered walls, with a cracking shoji door. 

I wonder what happened. Do you know? I asked no one in particular. 

Hoee… 


End file.
